Fright of the Blue Phantom
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: At Christmas time, Megan meets a spooky spirit who's not as scary as he seems.


**Request done for GoldGuardian2418! My holiday gift to you, my friend! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Sweet seven year old Megan was skipping merrily down the street, eagerly excited for Christmas. She hummed a cheery little holiday carol, hardly waiting for Christmas to come.

She was a little bit cold though, Megan never liked being cold, but her innocent love of the holidays was enough to warm her up. She felt like a bunny in springtime.

Megan was about to head back to the Grant Mansion when suddenly, she heard screaming. She looked around the corner and spotted two teenage boys chasing a boy that appeared to be Megan's age. Megan ducked back into the corner, waiting.

The boy whipped around the corner past Megan, then the girl stuck her foot out and tripped the two older boys. They fell hard on the cold, unforgiving cement.

One of the bullies recovered and whipped his head around at Megan. "HEY!"

Megan took off like a shot and ran for her life. She may have saved that boy, but now she had to save herself. She kept running and had to find a place to hide, she legs were getting tired and she was sweating under her winter coat.

Since the mansion was too far away, Megan decided to hide in the old Glory Days theater in town and wait until the bullies gave up looking for her.

Finally, Megan arrived at her destination. She ran inside the ancient building and once she was all the way in, she was amazed at how dark and creepy it really was. The air smelled of must and mold, and yet it was somehow up to code. Megan wandered into the stage area and was blinded by pitch black darkness.

Megan slowly walked down the walkway to the enormous stage, it was so spooky. It looked almost...haunted.

Shivering with a hint of fear, Megan ran up to the stage and hid behind the massive curtains.

The unmistakable sound of heavy breathing was heard.

Megan nearly jumped out of her jacket. She tried to find a back exit in an attempt to escape what ever made those two bullies scream like girls. She ran all over the stage, trying to get out of this domain of darkness.

 **BAM!**

Megan bumped into something hard and cold, knocking her to the floor. Her eyes grew and her pupils shrunk.

Standing before her was a tall figure wrapped in a blue cloak. He lifted his hooded head and Megan saw the eerie green glow of his nightmarish eyes.

With a scream loud enough to wake the dead, Megan ran away from the phantom. She looked back and saw the ghoulish ghost hovering straight at her!

"AAAAH! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Megan screeched. She tried to run until she slipped on a patch of ice. Megan was about to fall and hit herself hard until something grabbed her.

Before Megan could ponder why the floor was icy indoors, she turned and found herself in the arms of the phantom! She screamed again and managed to fight her way out of his grip.

"I gotta get out of here!" Megan panicked to herself. "This place is haunted!"

"Oh, no you don't." a chilling voice said. The phantom phased right through the floor and swooped down, grabbing Megan and holding her in a tight embrace.

Megan felt her neck and arm hairs stick up feeling the ghost's arms around her body. It felt like a thick rope made of ice.

"Cool it, kid. I come in peace." the phantom said. His deep, spooky voice caused goosebumps to crawl up her skin. Megan scurried as hard as she can, trying to fight his grip.

Then Megan stopped her squirming when she felt her back being rubbed. She instantly started to calm down.

Megan looked back and saw the ghost actually smiling at her. He continued to rub her back.

"Wha-"

The ghost gently shushed her and kept caressing her back. Megan felt so...relaxed. The ghost was being so gentle to her, perhaps he wasn't as scary as he looked.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" he asked.

"W-Well..." Megan started.

The phantom can sense a hint of fear in her, so he decided to use a classic remedy. He started poking her in the side, making her jumped with a yip. The ghost giggled as he kept doing it.

"Tickle, tickle! Pokey, pokey!" he teased.

Megan squirmed with the cutest giggles. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"I don't think so..." the phantom singsonged as he turned Megan and pinned her to the floor. He lifted her shirt and blew a big raspberry right in the middle of her tummy.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT'S COHOHOHOHOLD!" Megan squealed. His cold mouth against her warm belly was an extremely tickly sensation.

The blue phantom seized the raspberries and began raking his long black fingers down her stomach. "So, you'll stop being scared of me?"

"YES! YES! OH, PLEASE! STOP!" Megan begged.

The frisky phantom stopped at last. He held Megan in a comforting embrace. "What;s your name, darling?"

"M-Megan." the girl panted out, still recovering. Once her breath was back, she asked him, "Are you a ghost?"

"Well, technically, I'm an alien that looks like one. The name's Big Chill."

Megan looked surprised. "So, you're not a ghost? Then why are you haunting this theater?"

Big Chill shook his head with a chuckle. "No, dear. I'm not haunting it. I'm here because a friend of mine, who owns the theater, asked me to be the ghost of Christmas future for the community play."

"Really? And you said yes?" Megan asked.

Sure, all I have to do is point and-

"Where is that little squirt?!" a nasty boy's voice asked.

"Oh, no!" Megan gripped onto Big Chill's cloak. "It's the bullies! They're going to hurt me! What do we do?!"

Big Chill's eyes flashed and he set the child down. He grinned an evil grin. "It's show time."

* * *

The two boys walked into the theater, looking for Megan's face so they could pound it.

"This day turned out great until that little brat messed it up!" one bully said.

His fellow flunky pounded his fist into his palm. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna-"

 _"Scroooooge..."_

The boys froze.

Big Chill appeared before them, his face shrouded within his hood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The terrified boys screamed and stumbled back as the phantom floated closer.

"T-The ghost of Christmas yet to come?! But, but it can't be!" one of the bullies blubbered. "You're not-not real!"

"Scrooooooge..." Big Chill breathed as spooky as he could. His black hand reached out for them.

Screaming even louder than Megan did, the scared silly bullies ran right out the theater and halfway across town!

Big Chill walked out the back exit with Megan riding on his shoulders, laughing all the way.

"That was awesome, Uncle Chill!" Megan said.

"I guess I'm a natural playing a ghost." Big Chill said. "Come on, let's have some hot cocoa at the mansion."

"Agreed!"


End file.
